raid_hqfandomcom-20200215-history
Squad
Squads are characters or heroes in the game that you use to raid another player's base. You can hold maximum 4 squad members in a 'squad deck'. Squad members can be leveled up using 'card upgrades' that can be purchased or earned in-game. The Squad screen shows a list of squad members you have collected for you to organize and choose the best team deck setup. You can set 4 different team decks on the squad screen. Each squad has its own unique firing directions and abilities. These can be reviewed at the Squad screen along with other statistics like HP and DPS before adding them to your deck. Any passive abilities that a squad brings to the deck is nullified when he/she dies at any point of a raid. For example if a squad boosts Blue squad DPS dies, the boost is no longer in effect. Not all squad abilities will stack. SQUAD DECK You can set a total of 4 squad deck in the game. These are as shortcuts for you to easily access different color setups at a raid screen. The squad deck however needs to be upgraded before higher level heroes can be added (Max Rank). You can also upgrade the deck slot to Gold slot. Gold slots boost HP and DPS by 25% but this can only be purchased with Gems. The deck and slot upgrades only needs to be upgraded once to be used on all 4 deck setups. COLORS The attack system of the game revolves around 5 colors or elements (red, green, blue, purple, yellow). It is a cycle of strengths and weaknesses: red -> green -> blue while purple and yellow are the dark and light side of the force and oppose each other. The color with the advantage deals double damage to the enemy and the color with disadvantage not only takes double damage but also deals only half the damage. Same color enemies deal normal damage. Therefore, your color choice of team settings in your deck is very crucial. RARITY There are 5 rarity for the squad members - Common, Rare, Epic, Legendary, Mythical. Regular free chests will mostly provide cards for common squads and one or two rares. Legendary cards can be purchased or found at raids but this is very rare and luck dependent. In most cases, squad cards of Epic, Legendary and Mythical need to be unlocked or purchased at the "Get Cards" screen before it will drop in chests and loot bonus for events (unless that squad is already designated to be the reward). This makes it most likely for a chest to drop cards for squads you already have. LEVELING UP (PROMOTING SQUAD) Once collected enough cards (and medals) to level up or promote a squad, head to the squad screen to level up your hero. Medals are collected by killing soldiers of that particular color on any raid. The number of cards required to level up will be shown under each hero portrait. Each upgrade increases a squad's HP and DPS and takes time depending on level and rarity. The time increases with each level. This can be sped up using Gems. The level of a card is shown on the top left of the card and hero portrait. When the squad reaches a maximum level, the number is replaced with a star.